


Bones or Weasley

by natimalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natimalfoy/pseuds/natimalfoy
Summary: Natalia is back at Hogwarts for her 4th year. Does this mean the Triwizard Tournament along with other events like, perhaps, the Yule Ball? She ends up in a messy triangle......
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Susan Bones/Original Female Character(s)





	Bones or Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer, I'm doing this for fun. If you have any suggestions or if you find an error feel free to tell me.

September 1

I'm pushing my trolley that's carrying my trunk and Clem, walking towards the barrier after saying goodbye to my parents and sister. Considering this is the 4th time, we're used to it.

I see Ron along with Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter-- or should I say the golden trio as they're called?--- along with the rest of the Weasleys, and I wave at them. We've become somewhat friendly these last few years and we exchanged a couple of letters over the summer. Well, mostly just me and Ron. They waved back. Wait. I turn back toward them and notice that Ronald Weasley grew out his hair! Of course, it's not that big of a deal. It's just hair, this is just the last thing I would've imagined. I then realized Ron wasn't the only one with long hair, all of the other Weasleys had grown out their hair! I kinda love it though. He gives me a confused look and walks over to me. My palms start to feel sweaty.

"Hey!" He smiles and my heart skips a beat. He was wearing one of those sweaters that his mum makes for Christmas.

"Ronald, Your hair!"

"What? You don't like it?" He starts to panic. He's worried about MY opinion?

"No! gosh, I like it. It's, um, cute." I slap my hand to my mouth before I say anything else.

The Gryffindor starts to chuckle, "You know, you always do that."

"Do what?" I frowned. Did I do something wrong?

"Slap your hand to your mouth whenever your own words surprise you. I remember the first time I met you. It was in first year right outside the Great Hall and you had gotten so nervous."

I smile as I think back at it, "Well, what do you expect? I was eleven and I was talking to the cutest--" I blushed and his eyes widened, "Uh- two boys! I didn't know any better."

"Whatever you say, Natalia. But I wasn't judging you. I just think it's a bit funny that's all." He scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, it's funny?" I said sarcastically.

Our eyes met as he tried to talk to me. "We should go to- um- Hogsmeade or something. Together. Or- or with our friends and-" His ears turned really red as he tried to speak to me. We hadn't broken eye contact yet and it took me a few seconds to register what he was saying.

"Oh! Yeah, we should. That'd be loads of fun!"

"Alright, well, I have to get back so-- um-- see you around, nat" He waved goodbye and I forgot how to breathe. Nat. It wasn't new, my friends called me that all the time. But it hit different coming from him.

I turn around and I get on the train. The girls and I agreed on sitting together and I got here early so I chose a compartment around the middle. As I waited, I remembered the first time I had met Ronald Weasley in my first year at Hogwarts.

I leave breakfast so I can get all of my materials prepared. As I'm walking out, I notice there are two boys in front of me. One has dark-messy hair, kind of like Harry Potter and the other is ginger. Could it be?- my question is answered when I step a little too loud and catch both of their attention. They turn around with confused looks, I immediately feel my face burn up. I forget who is staring at me and lookup. Oh, yep there are those sweet blue eyes again.

I shake it off and start to walk as I hear a boy behind me say, "Colwell, Right? Hufflepuff?" I stop and turn back around, Harry Potter had just asked me a question and all I do is stare at him with a dumbfounded look. "Oh sorry, I guess I got the wrong person." He says, clearly feeling embarrassed.

"No, sorry. Yes, I'm Hufflepuff-- uh I meant Colwell. I'm Natalia." Oh, I'm most definitely blushing right now.

"I'm Ron and this is Harry." I start to sweat as Ronald- or Ron points to Harry.

"I know," I slap my hand to my mouth as I realized what I had just said, "Nice to meet you." is all I can get out.

"Same to you. What class do you have first?" Harry asks.

"Transfiguration, You guys?"

"Oh," Ron says, a little disappointed. I wonder what this means. "We have charms, what do you have for the second period?".

"Herbology."

"Great! I guess we share that with Hufflepuff's. So, see you there?"

"Sure!"

Many minutes and students went by before Susan finally arrived.

"Susan!" I get up to greet her. My heart almost skips a beat when I see that red knitted jumper she always wears. She got it last year and I realized how amazing she looked in red, it brought out her pale skin and her dark eyes and you could see how pink her cheeks always are.

"Natalia!" We hug.

"Oh-oh Merlin!" still a little awestruck, "Your hair! You cut it all off." She now had a bob haircut, kind of like Pansy Parkinson but-- of course-- Susan looked better.

She blushes a little, "Do you like it? I was getting tired of it. I think it sorta suits me, no?"

"It looks great-- You look great!" She sits down across from me and I hear the compartment door open. Bonnie and Hannah walk in.

For the next couple of seconds, all you hear is a bunch of squeals like little girls as we all hug.

"Guys, guess what!" Bonnie finally says.

"What?" The three of us say in sync.

"Oh, come on! You have to guess."

"Your brother ate dirt and got sick again?" Hannah asked.

"Your dad tried making dinner all summer again?" Susan asked.

"No! I'm going to try to get on the quidditch team this year."

"Bonnie that's great!" I said as I recall how badly she has been wanting this ever since the first year. 

"Yeah! I hope I get in."

"You will! They'd be stupid not to let you in." I reassured her.

We all sit down and then a couple of seconds later, Justin and Ernie knock. As I look at Ernie, I remember what had happened last year.

We're all laughing from a joke I had just made when I feel a pull on my elbow, I turn around and Ernie is looking at me. He then starts to walk to the back of the common room, in the corner, and of course, I follow him. He just stands there and stares at me with something like pain in his eyes. Wait no, struggle. He's struggling? I've never been good at reading people.

"I-- Natalia I-- okay um so I--"

"Ernie? What is it? Is everything alright? Are you alright?" I start to worry.

"I have to tell you something,"

"Go on, you can trust me. I'm always here for you." I try to get him to look at me.

He takes a deep breath, "Look, I fancy you." my eyes widen, "I always have, ever since I first saw you at the sorting ceremony." He finally meets my eyes. I've never felt any romantic feelings toward him. My feelings for him have always been friendly and brother-like.

I sigh, "Ernie-"

"And I know you don't feel the same way. I see the way you look at Ron Weasley, I'm not blind. I just had to get that out."

I give him a small smile, "Thank you for telling me. You're brave, Ernie. I respect that. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship?"

"You're mad if you ever think it will! I mean, who else is gonna laugh at your dumb jokes? You need me, Natalia Colwell. I can't let you down! You'd be nothing without me." He laughs. I like his laugh, its so genuine and carefree.

"Of course! But, we cannot forget about your stupid jokes, I'm the only one who laughs! Have you not noticed?" I joke.

"Yeah, right! You're just trying to make yourself feel better."

"Whatever! We should get back before they start missing our wonderful jokes." He laughs and leads me back to the group.

Of course, what he told me didn't ruin or change our friendship, so when Bonnie told them to come in I smiled at Ernie and scooched over so he could sit next to me. I had missed him. We didn't talk over the summer and I'm not sure why. But after seconds, we're back to our joking like if nothing ever happened.

"Did any of you guys go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer?" Bonnie asks.

"No," we all say in sync, except for--

"Actually, yes!" we all look at Ernie.

"Blimey, Ern! How was it?" I asked.

"What? Did you guys not hear?" We all shook our heads, "A riot of Death Eaters started attacking the tents, we ran to the woods for safety. A couple of minutes later, someone cast the Dark Mark and all the Death Eaters fled!"

"But, who cast the Mark?"

"Um-- Oh! I forgot to say, Potter's wand was used to cast it. Then they found it was Barty Crouch--"

Hannah gasps. She caught my attention and I looked around at Justin, who was being very quiet. I'm sure it's nothing, he's always like this. Especially since the second year when he was proved wrong by Harry Potter after accusing him of being the Slytherin Heir. I guess he just learned to keep his mouth shut.

"--Jr."

"Oh, nevermind. I'm not surprised." Hannah says.

"Why not? Wouldn't that be Barty Crouch's son?" Bonnie asks, confused.

"Well, yes, but didn't Crouch himself send his son to Azkaban?" I respond.

"Yeah, like 13 years ago when they were doing all those trials after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's fall," Hannah said.

"That's horrible! Who would send their son to Azkaban?" Susan exclaimed.

"Crouch was and still is, a very strong advocate against Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. He would send anyone away, even if that meant his own son." Ernie finished. _______________________________

We arrived at Hogwarts and climbed up to the carriages that are-- apparently-- enchanted to pull themselves. They're black with headlights on the front and can fit about 6 people. We all get in the same one. I've got Bonnie on my right, Susan on my left, Hannah is next to her. In front of Hannah are both boys.

We walked into the Great Hall and Merlin's beard I missed this place! Yes, I was here only two short months ago-- maybe not short because it felt like FOREVER. Every year, I still get awestruck when I see the floating candles, just below the ceiling that's enchanted to look like the sky.

We sat down at the Hufflepuff table while everyone else was arriving, a couple of minutes later we were all seated and waiting for the first years. At the table before ours, I could see the Weasley twins pulling a joke on some second year. Wow, long hair suits them.... suits them very well-- my thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall walked in, leading the first years. None of them stood out to me and I soon as I knew, Dumbledore was giving us the yearly talks, or announcements as I should say.

"This year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament," As soon as Dumbledore said that whispers broke out all over the hall. He continued, "For those who don't know, this tournament is a... magical contest held between three wizarding schools in Europe, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts; school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Each school will be represented by a Champion. These Champions will compete in 3 tasks. These Champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire, students will have to write their name on a piece of parchment and put it in the goblet." I think I heard the Weasley twins say "Wicked!"

Dumbledore continued, "Now, this tournament was traditionally held every five years, starting about 70 years ago, but was stopped due to the dangerous tasks and... Well, deaths. To put your name in the goblet, you're required to be the age of 17 or older." Nobody was happy about this, everyone started protesting this and I even heard the Twins saying that's rubbish!

"If you have any other questions, you're free to ask your head of houses. In the meantime, let me introduce our new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alastor Moody." He waved to a slightly-old-looking man at the table behind him.

"I heard he was the best Auror in the ministry, but he retired," Susan whispered in my ear and I felt my face go red...

He had scars all over his face, his nose looked as if a chunk had been taken out of it and his eyes were the strangest things. One was small and dark-- completely normal-looking-- the other was a vibrant blue and moved independently from the other. It looked magical! Maybe it was... But besides that, he looked almost mad. He was very intimidating. He also had this weird bottle that he kept drinking out of, I hope it wasn't alcohol.

We continued the feast and the Great Hall was as loud and talkative as ever. I guess we won't be too quiet this week.

"This is so cool! But it's complete rubbish we won't be able to participate."Zacharias Smith says next to us. He sometimes hangs near us, we're not sure why. We don't mind unless he tries talking to us. He can be very-- arrogant? Rude? Irritating? Selfish? He can be very full of it sometimes.

"Oh please, like you'd ever have the guts to put your name in the goblet," Bonnie says, laughing.

"I most definitely could!" Smith sounds a bit offended.

"Do you not remember that time last year when you couldn't pluck up the courage to ask that Ravenclaw girl out to Hogsmeade?" Bonnie started laughing harder. She forgot to add that was when he tried asking Bonnie out, he had to go straight to Madam Pomfrey's afterwards. He should've known better after 3 years of knowing us.

"Ha! I remember that it was the quidditch player, right?" Ernie says, Bonnie nods in response. Well her name was Cho, Cho Chang to be specific and she was a great seeker, but yet again she was Ravenclaw AND a year above us, like Zacharias.

"Alright, that's none of your business, what does have to do with the Triwizard Tournament anyway?" Smith tries not to look embarrassed, but it's too obvious.

"If you couldn't ask a girl out on a simple date, what makes you think you'd compete in a Tournament?.... Where you could also die. It's not like a goblet would ever choose your name." Bonnie says, in a 'duh' tone.

"Fine, Nevermind then. Who do you guys think will put their name in though."

"Okay, Smith. We're not going to gossip with you. You can turn around now." Hannah says, a bit annoyed. He scoffs but turns around.

I sigh. "Seriously, Who do you all think will put their name in the goblet."

"Hmm, I think the twins would try, sure sounded like they wanted to. They're not of age, though." Ernie responds.

"They'd probably try to do that ageing spell we read about," Susan says. No, not read in class. Sometimes, I and the girls read about random spells, potions, charms, famous wizards or witches for fun. We're just a bunch of nerds. Back in second year, we read about the ageing spell. 

"Em yeah, you're right," Hannah says. She seems a little distracted. I turn to her because this is not like her at all.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Mmm, what?" she puts her attention onto me, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Because you seem distracted. Is there something on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, Natalia. As I said, I'm fine! Please piss off--" she cut herself off before she could continue. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm okay, thank you for asking."

"Okay, just-- I'm always here, Hannah."

I faintly hear Justin say, "Maybe Diggory will put his name."

_____________________________

We finished dessert and head down to our dormitories. I ran into Cedric Diggory in the common room.

"Excuse me,"

"No worries!"

"Oh, Cedric-- Or Diggory. Sorry, I'm a first-name person."

"I don't mind."

"Alright, Cedric. Are you putting your name in the goblet?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"No reason, just thought you seem the type that would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I chuckle, "Nothing bad, Cedric Diggory. You definitely have the brains, you're fit and you're courageous. If you were to get chosen, I'm sure you'd do amazing."

"Thanks, Natalia. That's very sweet of you. You've boosted my confidence." He laughs, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I almost ran to my dorm, I couldn't wait to tell my girls that Cedric Diggory KNOWS MY NAME!!

__

"No way Cedric bloody Diggory called you 'Natalia'!!" Bonnie said. "He's only the hottest bloke at Hogwarts."

"And the smartest," Susan adds, she threw me a smirk.

"Are you sure? I mean he didn't mispronounce it or anything?" Hannah asks, she seems to be suspicious of me.

"No, not at all. Look, I can't believe it either." I responded a bit hurt. Why Hannah's being like this towards me, I don't know... Did I do something, say something? I've got to talk to her. But not tonight. I'm tired and I'd really like 8 hours of sleep-- minimum.

We all get ready for bed without speaking.

"Goodnight!" Susan says.

Then Bonnie, "Goodnight."

Hannah, "Night."

"Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> okay, what'd you think? I'm working on the third chapter right now but I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this; I'm not very good with fan fiction. My twitter is @/WEASLEYKITCHEN if you want to contact me!!


End file.
